Cuando el Fin del Mundo sonríe
by arklance
Summary: Fic corto. Punto de vista personal del final de Evangelion, una de las mejores series de anime de los 90'. **SPOILERS**


****

Cuando el fin del mundo sonríe

__

por arklance

N/A: _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ es una paranoia creada por los _frikis_ del estudio _Gainax_ (como si hiciera falta que os lo recordara...). _Spoilers_ (película _"The End of Evangelion"_)_. _Y que sepáis que esto es un fic 100% sacado de mi desquiciada mente de otaku.

Hala... disfrutad de la lectura y hacedme saber que os ha parecido, si es que os apetece.

*-*-*

Rei Ayanami miró al Tercer Niño. El pobre muchacho parecía estar desorientado, perdido. En sus ojos se podía percibir el miedo al futuro, el odio hacia su padre, la inseguridad que siempre le acompañaba, la soledad que le consumía por dentro.

-¿De qué tienes miedo? –preguntó la niña con un tono neutro, impersonal, frío.

-Y-yo... yo no tengo miedo... –contestó Shinji con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿De qué tienes miedo? –repitió Rei sin ni siquiera cambiar ni un ápice la mirada helada que cubría su semblante -. ¿De qué tienes miedo?

-A-a nada... no le tengo miedo a nada –fue la respuesta desesperada de él.

-¿De qué tienes miedo? –volvió a decir la Primera Niña.

El niño comenzó a sentir como el pánico se apoderaba de él, como comenzaba a perder el control. Y entonces un grito surgió de su garganta, resonando en aquel espacio vacío que parecía engullir su mundo.

-¡YO NO TENGO MIEDO! ¡NO TENGO MIEDO!

Pero, como siempre, Shinji mentía. Y no sólo tenía mucho miedo sino que también un sentimiento oscuro y frío: ODIO.

*-*-*

Shinji Ikari, el hijo del comandante Ikari, era un chico tímido, inseguro y muy sensible. Había formado un caparazón en su interior que le protegía del mundo que tanto daño le había hecho. Odiaba a su padre por haberle abandonado; echaba de menos a una madre a la que no podía recordar. Shinji se sentía el ser más desgraciado de la Tierra.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

¿Que qué era lo que él quería? Ni él mismo lo sabía...

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

"Ojalá lo supiera..."

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

*-*-*

Y a su alrededor sólo encontró ruinas, silencio, desolación absoluta. Todo lo que él había conocido ya no existía. Esa había sido su elección.

Mil y una imágenes pasaron por su mente: el abandono de su padre... la primera vez que vio a Misato... el primer contacto con el Evangelion 01... el puñetazo que recibió de Touji... la fugaz pero a la vez desconcertante sonrisa de Ayanami... la vez que tuvo que pilotar el Evangelion 02 junto a Asuka... el techo que nunca reconoció como suyo... la frialdad de la mirada de su padre... la verdad sobre Ayanami... su propia desesperación, su propia angustia... el cálido y desesperado beso de Misato...

Pero ya nada volvería a ser como antes.

A lo lejos vislumbró una figura humana. Yacía inerte en la orilla de aquel improvisado oceano rojo, muy parecido a la sangre humana. Se acercó, repleto de curiosidad. Era una chica pelirroja. Era Asuka.

No, no estaba muerta; todavía vivía.

¿Cómo era que Asuka estaba aún allí? ¿Acaso él no había deseado el fin de toda la humanidad?

Le entró el pánico. Volvió a tener miedo.

Tenía miedo a hacer daño. Tenía miedo a que le hicieran daño.

Era un cobarde. Un cobarde... 

Miró a su amiga-enemiga. Frunció el ceño; ¿qué era lo que debía hacer? ¿Cómo debía actuar? Entonces se decidió. 

Puso sus manos en el cuello de la chica. Sin pensárselo dos veces, apretó con todas sus fuerzas, con toda su rabia. Debía acabar con ella también.

Pero al instante se dio cuenta que no podía.

Era un cobarde. Un cobarde... Un cobarde... Un cobarde... 

Le daba miedo la gente. Le daba miedo estar solo.

Asuka se dio cuenta de la debilidad del muchacho.

-Idiota -susurró ella.

Shinji observó a la que pudo haber sido su última víctima y notó como las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

*-*-*

No muy lejos de allí, cerca del horizonte, Rei Ayanami observaba impasible la escena. Al ver como Shinji abrazaba con fuerza el débil cuerpo de la Segunda Niña, una sonrisa fugaz se dibujó en sus labios.

Los deseos de Shinji al fin se habían hecho realidad.

Se había cerrado un ciclo. Ahora comenzaba otro. Y ese mismo momento era el nuevo principio de todo lo venidero...

** FIN **


End file.
